1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sidelight-type backlight module, more particularly to a light-reflecting mechanism of a sidelight-type backlight module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, Taiwanese Utility Model No. M356138 discloses a backlight module 1 including a frame 11, a light-guiding plate 12 disposed in the frame 11, a reflector plate 13 disposed on a bottom side of the light-guiding plate 12, a lamp tube 14 disposed at the frame 11 and facing toward a side edge of the light-guiding plate 12, and a lamp reflector 15 in which the lamp tube 14 is secured.
A conventional backlight module includes main components substantially similar to those of the backlight module 1, in which the lamp reflector 15 secures the lamp tube 14 and reflects light thereof toward the light-guiding plate 12.
Furthermore, Taiwanese Utility Model No. M319429 discloses a light-emitting diode backlight module, in which light-emitting diodes are used instead of a cold cathode lamp. Nevertheless, although light-emitting diodes have relatively higher efficiency, they are susceptible to heat dissipation problems, which, in turn, compromises the lifespan thereof. Therefore, the heat dissipation efficiency needs to be taken into account if light-emitting diodes are used as a light source of a backlight module.